


Fais semblant

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: C'est si facile pour Dipper d'ignorer à moitié cette voix, de croire qu'il l'imagine...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Ecrit sur le prompt "BillDip, dirty talk ou teasing"

_Fais semblant de ne pas savoir._ murmure la voix, aux limites de la perception de Dipper. _Fais semblant que ce n'est pas moi, que tu ne rêves pas à moitié. Ta bite est belle et dure. Tu voulais que quelqu'un l'appelle ainsi, pas vrai ? Sens-tu que je te touche ? Juste ton imagination. Ta queue veut tant être tripotée, jeune et pleine de sève. Fais-le, caresse-toi. Tu voulais tant être guidé par un amant plus expérimenté, apprendre. Oui, comme ça. Juste ici._

_Imagine que tu ne jouis pas pour moi, mon petit Pine Tree…_


End file.
